The present disclosure relates to dielectric waveguides and, more particularly, to a semiconductor structure having multiple dielectric waveguide channels disposed one above another in different layers, and a method for forming the semiconductor structure.
Integrated optical waveguides are often used as components in integrated optical circuits having multiple photonic functions. Integrated optical waveguides are used to confine and guide light from a first point on an integrated chip (IC) to a second point on the IC with minimal attenuation. Generally, integrated optical waveguides provide functionality for signals imposed on optical wavelengths in the visible spectrum.